


Ring

by HissesInAnt (TotallyAHuman)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Gen, I'm so sorry, Phone Calls & Telephones, Update: I just went in and edited it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyAHuman/pseuds/HissesInAnt
Summary: Ring. Ring. Ring.“Grayson?”“Hey Dami”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death if you didn't notice! This is really short and I feel bad

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_“_ _Grayson?”_

_“Hey Dami”_

_“Grayson what’s wrong? You sound-”_

_“I’m fine little D! Just wanted to talk to you.”_

_“... Alright.” a shuffling noise. “I suppose there’s no better time to tell you, I have successfully befriended a classmate!”_

_“That’s great Damian!”_

The conversation continued, talking about mundane things. Slowly, Dick stopped replying.

_“Grayson?”_

_“Mmm?”_

_"Are you sure you’re alright?”_

_“I am. Damian?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“You know I love you right?”_

_“Of course! We are the best Richard!”_

_There was some noise on Dick’s end._

_“Richard? Richard?”_

_“Mm sorry Dami.” A wet cough._

" _Grayson where are you?”_

_No response._

_“Grayson?? This isn’t funny!”_

_Silence._

_“_ _Richard! I command you to respond right now!”_

_More silence. There was some noise on the other end but no response._

_“... dad?”_

~~Nightwing was found in an alley later but by then it was far too late.~~

**Author's Note:**

> "Tom Taylor how could you do this??" I say as I do almost the same thing


End file.
